


Quiet- CarWash One Shot

by banditoftheradio



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, They do the d o, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banditoftheradio/pseuds/banditoftheradio
Summary: A peaceful night on Iris is shared between two former freelancer agents.





	Quiet- CarWash One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUESS WHO HAS NEVER WRITTEN SMUT AND TRIED THEIR HANDS AT IT 
> 
> M E 
> 
> So here y a go 
> 
> Enjoy.

A silence that Carolina had grown used to enjoying after the Reds and Blues settled down for the evening had finally washed over the land, as the night sky was blanketed with a sea of stars. This was where she had found herself almost every night since they had settled down on Iris, seated under a broken old tree, with a few yellow and blue flowers growing beneath it. The breeze picked up now, allowing the blades of grass to dance, as the chill of the night air settled around her. 

He waited briefly at the foot of the hill, blue eyes lingering on her for a moment, before he began his climb. A warm welcoming smile across his expression. 

“Hey, Carolina.” 

Her gaze shifted up to spot Washington, he was standing before her with two cups of freshly brewed coffee, and a blanket. 

“Hey.” She murmured softly. It was rare that he joined her, but when he did it was usually on the colder nights. He’d bring her a cup of coffee, but tonight he had a blanket. 

“Mind if I sit with you?” Wash asked softly. Carolina scooted over, patting the ground beside her. “Also, brought you a coffee, just the way you like it.” 

Carolina smiled slightly, as he sat down beside her, and handed her the cup. “Thanks. Blanket too?” 

“Figured you’d be cold.” 

Carolina took a sip of the coffee, as he draped the blanket over her shoulders. Carolina held out an arm being sure to share the Blanket with him. Wash hesitated for a brief moment, before he leaned slightly against her as he sipped his coffee.

“Figured you’d be cold too.” Carolina muttered softly, as he glanced towards her, taking note of how the light of the stars and moon seemed to illuminate around her, catching each strand of her red hair, even the few grey strands that were intertwined through it. 

It didn’t take her long to catch him staring. Her response being to simply nudge him with her shoulder, as she sat her empty cup to the side. 

“It’s really beautiful tonight.” Carolina muttered. Wash raised an eyebrow as he looked towards her.

“Carolina, calling something beautiful? Well I do believe I’ve heard everything then.” Washington responded with a chuckle, as he nudged her in return. 

“Oh shut it.” Carolina chuckled softly. “Just enjoy the view.” She rolled her eyes now, gaze returning to linger on the night sky. She moved closer to him ever so carefully, before leaning against him. Her head resting against his shoulder, as she pulled the blanket tighter against them. 

Washington remained quiet, and took the opportunity to sneak an arm around her waist, pulling her snug against him. Carolina didn’t protest when he did so. He knew how much she enjoyed the quiet evenings like this, whether it be alone or with him on the rare occasions he did joined her. 

It was peaceful, just the two of them, they didn’t have to worry about the Reds and Blues getting into trouble from up here. 

Carefully he turned his head, brushing his nose briefly against the top of her red hair, before pressing a gentle kiss atop her head. She shifted slightly, turning to raise her head, kissing his cheek. Her hand reached up now to brush against his cheek, thumb trailing along his cheekbone. 

He’d take his chances with his next move, he pulled her closer hands resting against her hips as his lips found their way to her own. Rarely were they intimate with each other, unless it was in the dead of night, behind closed doors, when they could get away from the others. But this night they were out in the open, and neither of them seemed to care, only caring for each others warm embrace. 

Carolina shifts slightly, straddling him carefully as the kiss deepens, her fingers running through his hair. They break the kiss now, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed against each other. 

“God, Carolina, you’re beautiful,” Washington says almost breathlessly. Carolina gives a shy smile, before pressing her lips against his once more. Her lips then trail along his cheek, to his chin, and finally to his neck. His breath hitches as he bites his lip to suppress a moan that threatens to escape him. A wave of pleasure washed over him. 

One kiss led to another, and another, before long their clothes were discarded into the grass. 

He flipped their positions, Carolina was now pressed against the blanket. 

“Don’t think they’ll see or hear us from here,” Washington smirked. 

“Not at all,” Carolina replied with a soft laugh, she pressed her hands to his chest and rolled him over. His smirk only grew more, as he squeezed her thighs gently, as she sank down onto him, moving in small circles. 

He leaned up, wrapping his arms around her bare torso, he moved with her, pressing kisses along her neck and collarbone. 

Carolina felt she was going to melt under his touch, each thrust, each movement sent shock waves of pleasure through her body. 

“D-David.” His name rolls off her tongue with ease, as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. 

And he responds, moaning her name in a husky tone, as he flipped their positions, still thrusting deep within her. 

“God, Wash-!” Carolina gasped, bucking her hips up once more, the heat was rising in both their cores now. Climax’s drawing near. 

Washington rested his head against her shoulder, as Carolina’s arms wrapped around him, as they reached their breaking point together. 

Washington rolls off her, laying beside her. Carolina is panting heavily, she brushed the sweat from her brow, glancing towards Washington. 

After a few moments of recovery, the cold summer air seemed to engulf them once more, and Carolina found herself, snuggling against him. Washington smiled lightly, pressing a kiss to her temple. 

“We should head back inside.” Washington hummed softly, as he pulled her closer to him. 

“Yeah, we should, but its a beautiful night.” Carolina responded, gaze shifting up to the starry night sky, as Washington’s eyes lingered on her. 

It really was a beautiful night.


End file.
